The Overlord takes the Princesses' magic
This is the scene where the Overlord takes the Princesses' magic in My Little Pony Ninjago: The Movie. Stone Army members and the Nindroids are leading trains of muzzled, collared ponies here and there; now, though, large cages similar to the one Iron Baron used to capture the alicorns have been set up at the curbs. Among the captives are Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, sharing a cage off to one side with a tuft of Sweetie Belle’s tail visible between them, and Songbird at the far end of the street. One Nindroid is receiving a shoulder massage from Lotus, who stands on the shoulders of another mare to get the needed height boost, and has propped its feet up on Aloe’s back. Zoom in slowly on Songbird Songbird Serenade: I am here and I see your pain~ Through the storm, through the clouds, the rain~ I’m telling you, you cannot escape~ ends abruptly as a Stone Warrior pounds on her cage. Songbird sighs quietly in the face of a reprimand whose meaning is all too clear, even if the words are foreign. Both glance toward the approaching sound of creaky wheels; the source proves to be a flatbed cart transporting the caged alicorns, drawn by two ponies and led by Iron Baron. The performer and Twilight lock eyes for a long moment, the style of the former’s mane notwithstanding, until the latter turns hers sadly toward the floor of her prison. Cut to a set of closed double doors within Canterlot Castle. These are pushed open from the other side by a pair of Stone Warriors, who step aside for Iron Baron and the cart to enter Celestia, and Cadance are place in their own cages look at each other caged alicorns are placed in four different sections of the room Nindroids and Stone Army Members step off to the side looks concerned hisses with delight Pythor P. Chumsworth: laughs Twilight Sparkle: Baron, please. Don't give the Overlord— Iron Baron: Your magic? Did you think you'd keep it all to yourselves? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do. Overlord's voice is then heard The Overlord: Ooh, fascinating! Princesses look up in surprise as Iron Baron looks at the Overlord bows before him The Overlord: What can you really do? grins Pythor P. Chumsworth: Your bidding, of course, Your Mighty One. runs off Nindroids go to the doors and open them and bring in the Overlord's mech Overlord climbs in The Overlord: Bidding's good. I like bidding! at the Princesses Um, what are you four supposed to be? Twilight Sparkle: I'm the Princess of Friendship. Princess Celestia: I'm the Princess of the Sun. Princess Luna: I'm the Princess of the Moon. Princess Cadance: And I'm the Princess of Love. ensues The Overlord: laughs Oh. That's nice. Iron Baron Why are they still moving? Iron Baron: They and their friends put up a bit of a fight, but they're alone now. at them They won't be a problem. The Overlord: Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute!!!'' I don't like cute. I never did like cute. Doesn't really go with my whole "dominant all powerful dark lord" thing, does it? Deliver the punchline, Baron, because this has gotta be a joke! grunts Overlord uses his mech's golden tentacles to stab the lower end of the staff into a hole at the center of the floor design, darkening the room and sending out streams of blue-white light to trace the outlines of the four petals The Overlord: Huh? gasps of this same radiance begin making their way up Celestia’s form, jagged as though following cracks up her legs. Once they reach her horn, both it and her eyes glow a sunny yellow and a beam of power erupts from the tip, aimed toward the center Princess Celestia: Gah! same happens for her sister and Cadance, the former’s horn, eyes, and beam blue-violet and the latter’s blue-green Princess Luna: No! Princess Cadance: Our magic! strains against the broken lines that are snaking up her legs, but in vain; magenta energy pours from her horn as her eyes blaze white Twilight Sparkle: No! Overlord laughs in mad triumph and uses the tentacles to hold the staff planted upright, the four streams of magic surging into the crystal at its upper end The Overlord: Check out the light show! to a long shot of Canterlot Castle, the camera tilting up slowly past the rooftops of the surrounding houses. Tendrils of power wind across the buildings, the plaza on which the Festival was to be held, the royal residence itself. In the throne room, the siphoning ends along with the “light show” and the Overlord's mech's golden tentacles yank the staff free of its anchor point and return it to the Overlord; the crystal now glows a crackling blue-white The Overlord: Wow! softly Wow. light fades from Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight’s eyes and they crumple onto their hooves, panting softly The Overlord: Let’s get this invasion started! himself Ooh, hey, that’s good. I should trademark that. casual flick of the staff causes the crystal to snap and pop anew; cut to a long shot of the throne room balcony. A blast tears out through the sun doorway, reducing it and the surrounding masonry to a shower of very tiny pieces; among them is the alicorn princesses, who slam down onto the balcony amid the remains of their cages. The Overlord steps out The Overlord: Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do? Iron Baron: Your Lordship, you promised to restore my left arm and leg and make sure I am full human once more— The Overlord: Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on. Overlord uses the staff and the sun moves watches Overlord looks amazed The Overlord: You gotta be kidding me! I can move the sun?! Aha ha! Wow! Overlord steps over the princesses on his mech continues to wave the staff around moon raises The Overlord: Now this is what I'm talking about! Ha ha! uses the staff to raise and lower the moon sun raises again The Overlord: Time to play! rapidly accelerates the day and night cycle using the staff The Overlord: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset! gleefully Princesses look down in dismay